


The Town That Went Mad

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: All of this is based around Robins POV, Cat and Cornelius basically adopt Robin after they all meet up, I miss these guys so I'm making my own story for them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Narrator Doesn't have a physical body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: Follow along as the story of Not a Very Good Town town unfolds around us. As new people arrive at the small village, do they all have the purest intent for the people living there?
Relationships: Cat & Cornelius (Tales From The SMP), Cat & Robin (Tales From The SMP), Cornelius & Robin (Tales From The SMP), Helga/Jimmy (Tales From The SMP), Jimmy & Jack & Miles (Tales From The SMP)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Town That Went Mad

The moment his eyes opened, Robin knew that this day would be different. The boy didn’t know how different, but the air smelled different and the sun seemed to shine brighter than the days prior. The clouds were fluffy, slowly making their way across the sky, and the birds were singing beautifully. It was a peaceful type of difference, and it filled Robin’s stomach with butterflies. Crawling out of his bed, the small teen let his bare feet curl into his soft carpet. Rubbing his eyes, he walked down the stairs, opened his front door, and brought in the food Helga had once again left for him at the doorstep.

Cooking the eggs was a normal task, and sitting at his table, alone, was also normal. After his mother had been taken and his father went missing, Robin had locked himself away in his house for four years, learning medicine and health. He wanted to help people in the way he couldn’t help his parents. He didn’t want anyone else to go through the pain he had gone through at the ages of five and ten. No one should have to go through that, no matter how evil they may be.

As the day went on, Helga decided to stop by. The woman was all smiles and kind words, and the change of pace was more than welcome in the large, empty house. Helga liked to show Robin how to knit and bake, and sometimes she would teach him songs from back in her younger days (Robin always joked that she was almost as old as time even though she was only thirty-seven, but she never seemed to deny it.)

As the sun made its way to the far west, Robin and Helga heard a small commotion in the center of the town, near the well. Opening one of his windows, Robin peered through, and his eyes went wide at the sight of a newcomer. The newcomer had short, dark brown hair and a dirty cream shirt. His pants were held up by some dark suspenders, and the man seemed to be talking to Jimmy, the mayor and Helga’s husband.

As Robin watched the two, he didn’t notice Helga slip out until she appeared in his field of vision, walking towards the pair. No one looked upset, but the sun shone brightly in his eyes, reflecting off one of the strangers' buttons. Squinting to see properly, Robin jumped out of his skin as he realized the man was staring at him with dark green eyes. Ducking back into the safety of his house, he closed his window and went back downstairs. He wouldn’t be leaving the threshold, but he still had chores to do around the house.

He dusted his shelves, swept the floors, sorted out his food, put the new food away, folded the laundry, and washed the dishes. When he finished, Robin sat in his father's old chair, sinking into the plush material before grabbing one of his favorite books. ‘Frankenstein’ was written in loopy gold letters, and Robin allowed himself to slip into the world of fantasy. He knew how the story would end, but there was something all the more pleasing, knowing how something would end, never changing, always standing still until you read the next word.

What if he wrote a book? He had never thought of something like that before, but he could remember both his mother and father expressing the desire to write something to carry on their legacy, something for the family to pass down along the years. Maybe he could start it in memory of his parents. 

Smiling softly, Robin stood from his chair, setting the bookmark that was fraying softly in between the pages he left off on, freezing time for the characters inside until he decided to come back to them. Walking up the stairs, the boy entered his room and opened his window. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked beautiful. The sky was an amazing mix of peaches and pinks, and those bled into oranges and purples that were highlighted with yellows and shaded with reds. The stars were barely peeking through, and the clouds were sparse. 

It was a truly beautiful sight on such an abnormal day. As Robin ate a small dinner and tucked himself into bed, he could only wonder what this newcomer would bring to their small town.


End file.
